


Breaking & Entering

by swansdoctor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansdoctor/pseuds/swansdoctor
Summary: Prompt: Hook keeps breaking into Emma and Mary Margaret’s apartment and using their stuff. He uses pathetic excuses like ‘I need to eat all your food to prevent scurvy’ and ‘I had to sit in your bath because I felt landsick’ etc. Whether or not Emma actually believes him is up to you, but you get bonus points for the ways the Hook tries to convince her he’s genuine.





	Breaking & Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing a fic so please be nice and also let me know what you think!!!

“Hook, what the hell are you doing here?” Emma Swan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Killian Jones was stretched out on hers and Mary Margaret’s couch, hands behind his head, legs crossed, eyes closed. It was the middle of the day and Emma was stopping by the loft she shared with her parents to grab lunch for David and herself.

“Hello, love. Just getting a bit of rest before the monster attack of the week.” He swung his legs off the couch and sat up, smirking at her. Emma gritted her teeth.

“On my couch?”

“Would you rather have me elsewhere?” he glanced towards her bedroom on the upper level of the loft. She rolled her eyes.

“The door was locked, Hook.”

“Pirate?”

“Out!” he grinned and raised his arms in surrender, winking at Emma before he exited the loft. 

***

 

“Again?” Emma sighed as she walked into the apartment. Killian was crouched down and rummaging through their fridge, but she could spot his boots through the gap below the door. He was clearly deep in thought, as he stumbled and nearly fell backwards when he heard Emma’s voice. Killian regained his footing and stood, quickly turning to face her. He brushed a strand of inky hair away from his eyes and hoped to the gods his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“Swan! I was just, ah –” he grabbed something from the fridge and held it up. “Looking for an orange! Prevents scurvy. Nasty bugger.” Emma stifled a smile, holding a hand up to cover her mouth. “What?” Killian looked incredulous. “That’s what I was looking for!” She moved her hands to her hips.

“Uh-huh. And how long have you been looking for it?”  
Killian looked down and scratched behind his ear. “An hour?”

Emma walked over and grabbed the bag of oranges out of the fridge, shaking her head. “Just take them and go, would you?” she shoved the bag into his arms and pushed a startled-looking Killian Jones out of the loft, shutting the door behind him. “Bye!”

***

“Emma, didn’t we have some fruit left? I just went to the store the other day.” Mary Margaret looked down at the empty drawer in their fridge.

“Um, yeah…Hook broke in again and claimed to be looking for an orange so I gave him the bag. Maybe it’ll stop his breaking and entering for a while.” Emma said, looking up from her computer.

“Hook’s been breaking and entering?” David suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, quickly making his way down.

“Yeah, he’s been giving me these lame excuses each time. I’m not sure what he’s trying to accomplish, but he’s not a threat, so…” she trailed off, returning to her laptop.  
Mary Margaret shook her head and David looked indignant as he went to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Can’t we arrest him for that?” he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. “What would that do, Dad?”

“Keep him out?”

“Are we going to keep him locked in that tiny cell forever?” David shrugged as if to say why not?, earning him a disappointed-mom-look from Mary Margaret.

***

Killian bent down and squinted at the digital clock next to Emma’s bed. Did people in this land stop learning how to read clock faces? It read 5:07 when he heard the door open downstairs and promptly dove under the bed before remembering that Emma would probably head directly upstairs, to her bedroom, after a work day. Realizing he wouldn’t be able to sneak out as he intended, he sat atop Emma’s bed and waited with a sheepish smile and flimsy explanation, resigned to his fate.

He listened to the sound of her boots as she walked up the stairs, blonde curls bouncing to the rhythm of her steps. Killian grimaced as he waited for her to appear in the doorway, knowing she’d be cross at finding him in her apartment once again.

To his surprise, once she entered the room, Emma didn’t so much as glance at him. She sat on the other side of the bed and undid her bootlaces, then got up to place her boots by the door.

“Well?” she said, taking off her red leather jacket and hanging it on a hanger. “What is it this time?”

“I wanted to know the time?” Killian gestured to the clock with a broad smile.

Emma hung the jacket in the closet. “Clock tower not working today?” (Damn. He knew there was something he’d forgotten.) She spun around, grinning.

“How did you know I was here, love? You don’t seem surprised to see me.” he moved quickly past her question as he realized how comfortable she seemed with him being there, in her bedroom, on her bed.

“If you’re going to break in, at least have the courtesy to lock the door behind you. I don’t want strangers, or, like, just anyone getting in here, Killian.” she plopped down on the bed next to him.

“Killian! That’s a change. And hmmm, quite right, wouldn’t want strange men getting into your apartment now, would we?” he quirked an eyebrow, leaning towards her.

“Oh, shut up.” Emma grumbled, giving him a playful shove. “Are you done with the stupid excuses?”

He feigned offense and put his hand to his chest. “I don’t know what you mean, Swan!”

She laughed as she followed him down the stairs and once again escorted him out the door, only half-hoping he wouldn’t run into her parents on his way down.

***

He’d picked up a book from the library earlier in the day, one all about modern ships (boats, not ships), since he knew he might be sitting for a while this time. And he did have some decency, (always the gentleman) so he’d worn boxer briefs under his black leather pants instead of going commando, as per usual. It was a little after 4:30, and Emma was supposed to be home in just over half an hour, so Killian quickly unlocked the door to the loft, locked it again behind him, and headed straight for the bathroom. He shut the door and stripped, running himself a hot bath and dumping in copious amounts of the bubble bath on the ledge that probably belonged to Mary Margaret. He sank into the bath in nothing but his underwear and propped open the book, excuse at the ready.

Emma walked into the apartment at precisely 5:07 (right on time), and Killian sat up straighter in the bath, wiping bubbles from his chest hair.

“Mom?” she called out cautiously. “Dad?”

Killian could hear her footsteps approaching the bathroom door; he must’ve made some splashing sounds when he readjusted himself in the bath. She knocked on the door. “Come in, love!”

Emma groaned. “Killian, are you kidding me?” she pushed the door open slowly and walked in, averting her eyes.

“What? I was land-sick, needed some water. And don’t worry, I’m decent. Mostly.” he wiggled an eyebrow.

She looked at him, responding with a raised eyebrow of her own. “Land-sick?”

“Care to join me, love?”

“In your dreams.”

“Oh, you’ve no idea.”

“Emma, are you home?” David yelled from the kitchen as Emma and Killian heard the front door close.

“Dammit, Killian.”


End file.
